One More Chance
by petitprincess
Summary: What if Scar survived the hyena attack? What if he prayed for his help? The pride that he forced to overhunt and almost starved to death helped him live. Will they be able to accept him? Will Simba be able to accept him? Also, who's this cub that wants him to be her father? Sorry bad summary. It's better if you just read it.
1. Please Mufasa!

Scar opened his eyes slowly, after falling off from Pride Rock. Flames burned all around him. Then three figures came out of the fire. The figures were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The three looked very distraught about something. Thinking this is his only way to getting back the throne, Scar slowly got up and said, "Ahh, my friends."

The first to speak was Shenzi. She scoffed, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy_!"

She looked at her accomplice Banzai. He agreed, "Yeah, that's what _I_ heard."

Scar just realized he made a grave mistake. Saying that the hyenas were the enemy backfired. Well how was he supposed to know they cared, let alone listened to him? They were a bunch of stupid, mangy poachers. At least, that's what he'd thought. The two looked at Ed. Scar hoped that he would do something stupid, due to the fact that he's brain-dead. This time Ed looked more furious than ever. The two asked, "Ed?"

He laughed evilly at Scar. The two grinned maliciously at him. _No, this can't be happening. All that I worked for wasted! And…it's my fault._ Scar thought that carefully and he meant it. His thoughts were broken by laughter and cackling. All the hyenas started drawing towards him. They looked deadlier than they ever did in their life. _There has to be a way out of this! _Scar thought, _I have to get through to them somehow!_ As he was thinking, they got closer. His mind was racing, so he couldn't find the right words. He stammered, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I'm sorry I called you... No! _NOO!_"

Nothing worked. The hyenas lunged at him and started biting at his flesh. He was going to try to fight back. But what's the use? There were nearly over 100 of them and he's only one lion. They continued to tear his flesh apart. He felt his skin getting ripped off, he roared in pain. He also felt his body going limp; he was losing a lot of blood. _I can't die like this! Not now! Mufasa, I'm sorry for what all I've done. If you were gracious in the living, then you must be in death. Please, I beg of you! Let me live! If you do, I promise I'll become a better lion, a better uncle, and a better…brother! MUFASA!_

He felt his life slipping away. Each of his limbs were getting limp, and his heartbeat started getting slower. Miraculously, there was a loud roar. Due to the pain, he couldn't really turn his head. All the sudden, the hyenas started getting batted at. He saw the figure, but it was too blurry to tell who it was. Then more figures came to his aid, or maybe they were just helping themselves. He didn't know, but with one deep breath, he fell into darkness.

* * *

_Some Day_

His eyes flickered open. He looked around but instantly grunted in pain. His whole body ached and it was stiff. _Wait. I feel pain. I'm alive! _He lifted his head and shouted, "**I'm alive! **Ahh!"

The sudden jerk sent pain all through his body. He tried to get up, but he only found himself falling back down. He sighed in defeat. How he wished he was awake when they were fighting the hyenas, he wanted to thank the…things that saved him. Could it have been the pride? No! It couldn't have been, they all wanted him dead and that's that. Yet still, he had this weird feeling. Then he remembered the prayer that he thought. If it was Mufasa who sent them, then he was definitely grateful. If only he could thank Mufasa in person. He still felt a little animosity for him, but that could put aside for later, now he was just happy to be alive. There were sounds outside of…the cave. He didn't know who or _what_ they were, so he closed his eyes and pretended he was still unconscious.

It was two different voices. One asked, "Are you sure you didn't hear her correctly or something? He's still unconscious."

_That voice. It's so familiar. Could it be? No, it can't! Not after what I did._

The other voice groaned, "I know what I heard. She heard him shout…something."

"How do you know it wasn't just her imagination? Or he could've just had a bad dream and grunted? It could've been anything. If anything he could be dead."

_Hello? I'm right here._

"Well, there's one way to prove it." The one voice informed. The other asked, "How?"

_Yes, really, how?_

He heard steps walk around him. He had a really bad feeling about this. The next thing he knew, there was an incredibly sharp pain on his ribs. He felt like just screaming. The pain got sharper. He tried his best not to move any muscles, but he couldn't take it. His eyes shot open and he screamed loudly. Scar put his paw over his face, he felt a little bit of tears.

The voice laughed, "I told you he was faking."

He moved his paw away from his eyes and he gasped. It really was Simba! And by his is side, Nala! Why did they help him? There has to be a catch! Is there?

Nala said, "Good morning."

Scar just looked at the two. Simba groaned, "What're you mute now?"

_No, I'm not mute! I'm just shocked, can't you tell!_

"Mute or not, I kind of did enjoy him screaming." She laughed. Scar growled at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. He didn't blame her. At this moment, he can't do anything, can barely even lift his head. The two looked at him. He guessed they were waiting for him to speak. He finally asked, "Why did you help me?"

Nala turned her head to Simba. He just looked away from them. She sighed and nudged him. He looked down at Scar and answered, "I couldn't stand by and watch you die."

Scar sighed, "Oh, thank-"

"That doesn't mean I forgive you!" He interrupted. He left outside the cave. Nala just shook her head. "How long was I unconscious?" He asked suspiciously.

She answered calmly, "A few months."

"A few what!" He jerked his body up and the pain just spread through all over again. Slowly, he got up on his shaky legs. His legs felt weak, which could be why he collapsed. Well that and the pain. He slowly walked over to Nala. He asked, "How'd I survive these past months?"

"We gave you mashed fruits in coconut milk." She answered. Scar scrunched up his nose. He always hated that. Uru, his mother, would feed it to him when he got sick. The tasted was horrible. He sighed, "That would explain the bitter taste in my mouth."

She joked, "It's either that or bad breath."

She laughed and walked out. He mumbled something under his breath and walked out to. The sunlight blinded him for a few seconds. When the blindness stopped, he was surprised at what he saw. The Pridelands had been restored. The vegetation, the herds, you name it, it was all back! It must've started recovering right after…he almost died. Kind of a saddening thought. It must've actually been his fault the land died. It was either that or the hyenas and lionesses overhunting. He started walking a little bit more ahead. Nala came up to him and informed, "I bet the pride would love to see you again…or rip you apart, too bad you're defenseless."

He groaned, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She giggled, "Very."

He looked at the ground and looked back up. His eyes got small. Pride Rock was _**very**_ far away! Nala turned her head and exclaimed, "C'mon! It's only a short **run**!"

He growled, "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this story! Was it a great one-shot? Should i continue? Every little review counts.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any Lion King characters.**


	2. Where's Your Mother?

**A/N: I just want to say that i'm happy that i got 43 views! Thank you for reading this! I'm hoping for more reviews though. Despite it's only been a day. But, still. Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Pride Rock_

Nala made up there easily. For Scar, he basically had to limp the whole way there. His body hadn't fully recovered. He winced at every single step he took. Thank the Great Kings, he finally made it up. His eyes went to the den's entrance. Images of angry lionesses went through his head. How would they react to him? They already hated him before he even took Mufasa's place. No doubt they'll still feel revulsion towards him. Nala went inside the den to inform the others. He slowly sat down and waited. He wasn't so much worried about the lionesses, it was mostly Simba. Not only was he defenseless, but now he doesn't have an army of savages to help him.

After a few minutes, the pride came out of the den. They all glared at him. It was really unsettling. A few more minutes passed, until the new King and Queen came out. There was a twinge of fear in Scar's heart. They must've talked about his sentencing. He had a feeling it would be death. _I hope I don't die. I just figured out I was alive._ There was a long pause before Simba started speaking. He announced, "You're committed of murdering my father, ruling under tyranny, and-"

Nala interrupted, "Being really insane."

The lionesses giggled. _Ouch._ Scar winced. Simba laughed a little and then continued, "And attempting to murder me, we are to pass your judgment."

Scar could already hear the word 'death'. His heart beat was faster than a cheetah. Before he could say anything, Nala interrupted, "Don't you think it'll be best to keep him under judgment. We can't exile him; he'll get killed in matter of seconds. Death…will just be too easy."

_Thanks for the sympathy Nala._

She continued, "I think we should just, maybe…let him stay in the pride. At least until he gets his strength back."

There were murmurs amongst the group.

"She can't let him stay!"

"He'll just trick us again."

"What if he's just faking it?"

Scar whispered, "I knew they despised me, but this is outrageous."

Simba roared to silence them. Scar grunted and covered his ears. A loud ringing had pierced through his ears. It actually made him go down to the ground. Simba had noticed this and sighed, "Alright. He will stay in the pride. But, if he does anything-"

"He _can't_ do anything." Nala informed. _Why don't you all just claw me to death?_ Scar thought. They all truly hated him. With that, they went off doing…whatever it is that they do. A few gave him glares before they left. He looked at Simba and sighed, "I want to thank you, Simba. You're truly gracious."

He didn't believe him one bit. He just walked off of Pride Rock. Scar just took a deep breath, which made him wince in pain. It's a good thing he can't run, because if he could, him breathing that hard will make him feel like he's dying. Nala was the only one who gave him a sympathetic look. She consoled, "Don't worry; he's just still crushed about his father's death."

Scar rolled his eyes. "Can't he just let it go?"

She glared at him and pushed hard on his ribs. He fell down in pain. She sighed, "_Way_ too easy to kill."

She left him alone. He slowly got back to his paws. He walked over the edge of Pride Rock and looked down. At that time he realized how high it really was. He just groaned. _Do I really have to walk all the way down there?_

There was pain in his tail. He didn't remember anyone attacking there. He looked back and saw a cub playing with his tail. She just giggled every time he swished it around. He asked, "Where's your mother?"

The cub shrugged. That made him confused. What mother leaves their cub alone? Then he realized the cub's fur color was different. She had greyish black fur, white paws and underbelly; she had bluish green eyes, three notches in her right ear, and a white dot on her forehead. She's probably a rogue's cub. Still doesn't explain how she doesn't know who her mother is. He questioned further, "Do you know what she looks like?"

Again, the cub shrugged. "What about your father?"

She just shrugged. He was getting nowhere. He asked, "Do you have a name?"

She answered, "Laini."

_What kind of mother gives their cub a name that means 'soft'? I bet the cub is soft. What an imprudent name_. As he was thinking, Laini started rubbing up against him and purring. He laughed nervously, "No. I can't be your father."

"Why?" She asked with sad, pleading eyes. He turned his head away. He answered, "Well, I'm not actually your father…and…um,"

He looked back at the cub. Her eyes looked sadder than before. It hurt him to just say no. _Don't cave in. Don't cave in._ He sighed, "Maybe, just for one day."

She shouted, "Yay!"

_You cave in, Scar._ He got up slowly, trying to ignore the pain. He picked up the cub and slowly walked down Pride Rock. There were sounds of laughter and when he got down there, it all got quiet. One lioness noticed the cub. She asked, "Scar, who's that?"

He put the cub down and answered, "Laini. She's just a rogue cub and-"

Laini interrupted, "And he's my new daddy!"

Scar just swallowed a lump. He thought he was going to get heckled. Instead, everyone gave him a disgusted look. Sarafina scoffed, "I can't believe you would manipulate a cub into thinking you're her father. Then again, you do have a lot of experience with manipulating."

He didn't say anything. Laini noticed his sad emotion. She asked, "Why're you being mean to him? He's very nice. He really is."

She sighed, "You just wouldn't understand, Laini."

"I may not understand what happened before I got here. What I do understand is that he is a lion like everyone else here. So, why can't he just be treated the same, even if he did do nasty things? I saw him in pain, so I thought, he may need some happiness. My mom always said to cure someone else suffering is to make them happy. If I can do that, why can't you?"

_I'll admit this cub is pretty smart. _The lionesses were quiet and they exchanged looks. Sarafina repeated, "You just wouldn't understand."

She went back to Scar and glared at him. She warned, "You better take care of her Scar. Don't use her for another one of your tricks." With that, the lionesses left to go hunting.

Scar praised, "That was a very kind thing you did. Thank you."

She nodded at him and gave him a loving smile. A question popped into his head. He asked, "How old are you?"

She answered, "5 months."

He sighed in relief. _If she was younger, I would have a gender problem._ There were so many questions in his head. He asked one of them, "Are you sure you don't know what your parents look like? I want the truth."

She was about to shrug again, but she sighed. "I do. I just don't feel comfortable."

Usually, Scar wasn't the patient one, but in this case he'll make an acceptation. He picked her up once more and brought her to his den. He's hoping to get more answers from her; he's also wants to keep her out of Simba's sight. There's no doubt he'll get suspicious.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I hope so. There's going to be a little bit of drama next chapter. I'm not gonna say that these chapters will be updated daily though. But, i won't abandon this story. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Laini.**


	3. Stop Talking!

_Next Day_

Scar woke up the very next day. He wasn't as sore as he was yesterday. He asked, "Laini, are you in here?"

There wasn't an answer. He called, "Laini!"

His eyes shot open. He looked around for her and didn't see her anywhere. _Where would a cub go? Oh no!_ He had his suspicions. There's no telling what Simba will do. Hopefully, he won't be in the den. Scar got out of his den and ran towards Pride Rock.

* * *

_Main Den_

When he got outside, he noticed it was still kind of early. So, it wasn't a big surprise when he saw them all in there. He whispered, "Laini."

He was greeted by a giggle. He poked his head in the den and saw Laini playing with Simba's tail. She looked at Scar and waved. He motioned her to come but, she didn't pay attention. He just groaned. He walked inside the den, trying to avoid stepping on the lionesses. It was amazing he made it there without waking anyone. He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

She answered, "I was bored."

_Of course you were._ She kept playing with Simba's tail. She didn't seem to be doing any harm, so he slinked to a shadowy part of the den and laid there. When it seemed like everything was fine, she got frustrated and bit Simba's tail. He roared in pain. Laini instantly ran to Scar. Luckily, they both hid in the shadows. Everyone woke up from the roar. Nala asked, "Simba, what happened?"

He answered, "Something bit my tail."

She looked at his tail and it was bleeding a little. It wasn't anything big though. Laini was about to start whimpering. Scar bent down and whispered, "Don't make a sound."

She asked kind of loud, "What?"

They all turned and saw a pair of eyes looking at them. Simba recognize one of them but he didn't know the bluish green eyes. Laini got out of the shadows first. She hopped over to Simba. He looked down at her and asked, "Hey! What's your name?"

She answered, "Laini. I'm Scar's cub."

He got a little confused. Scar got out of the shadows and informed, "Well, she was just for one day."

"You still have me. So, I thought you accepted. You do accept me, right?" She asked. All eyes were on him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even really like cub-sitting when Simba was a cub. He sighed in defeat, "Yes, I guess."

She smiled and rubbed up against his leg. Simba looked at Scar. He understood what that meant. "Laini, can you wait outside for a minute."

Laini did what she was told and waited outside. Simba's expression turned cold. He sighed, "Scar-"

He interrupted, "I didn't do anything. I didn't take her from anyone. She just found me."

Nala interfered, "And she just _happens_ to believe you're her father."

He continued, "She doesn't really know where her parents are. At least I think that's what she said."

"Why should we believe you?" Simba asked. Scar started walking outside. The two started following him.

* * *

Laini sat outside watching the sunrise. Simba cleared his throat. She looked up at him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He asked, "Do you know who you're parents are?"

She answered, "Yeah I do."

Scar slapped his forehead. _Oh great! I forgot what she said to me yesterday._ Simba and Nala gave him an irritated look. He laughed nervously, "Ok. I accidentally forgot that piece of evidence. But, I really didn't take her."

Laini agreed, "That's right! I choose to be with him."

Nala sucked her teeth. She informed, "I don't think it's a good idea to let you stay with him."

"Why? He's really nice." She said. Simba held back his laughter. He sighed, "He just committed something that was terrible."

They didn't want to say that he's a murderer. She trusts him too much. They could tell she was thinking of something. She asked, "How long ago was it?"

Scar answered, "It was a few months ago. Why?"

"If it was months ago and he's willing to change his ways. All is forgiven, right?" She asked.

This is a lot harder than they anticipated. Nala sighed. "Look it's a lot harder than you think."

Laini started getting a little upset. She growled, "I don't care! I'm not leaving!"

"I know it's gonna be hard on you but-" Simba stated. She interrupted, "You know what, Scar was right about you being a contemptible king."

_And that's my cue to leave. _Scar forgot about Laini and started descending Pride Rock. He heard her say, "He said that you threaten him to confess, even though he did absolutely nothing wrong."

He only got 1 foot away from Pride Rock until Simba called, "Scar!"

_What a stupid cub!_ Scar turned back around and went back up there. Both Simba and Nala glowered at him. Nala asked, "Why would you tell her that?"

Scar lied, "She must've misinterpreted what I've said."

"No I didn't" Laini said.

Scar rolled his eyes; he was very irritated. He looked back at Simba and Nala; he just smiled sincerely at them. He apologized, "In my defense I was thrown off of a cliff a few months ago."

Before Simba could say anything, Laini gasped, "You guys threw him off of a cliff! He was right when he said you were murderous."

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. _Why can't she be like normal cubs and not listen to one word an adult is saying?_ He hastily said, "C'mon Laini!"

He picked her up and started running back to his den. The two watched him leave. Nala whispered, "What do you want to do?"

He answered, "If he manipulates her more, she may have to get taken away."

* * *

_Scar's den_

Scar dropped Laini on the ground harshly. She squeaked when she hit the ground. He yelled, "Why would you say that!"

She answered, "I was just telling truth."

It got quiet. What was he supposed to say? That he actually lied to her this whole time. "I was telling the truth, right?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes, you were. But, let's keep those types of things between us. Okay?"

She hugged his leg and said, "Okay!"

She let go of him after a while. He started lying back down. Laini asked, "Can I ask you question?"

He groaned, "If you want."

"Why are you the only lion with an accent?" She asked. He opened his mouth to protest, to only have it close. He put his head down and thought for a little. After a few seconds, he turned to her and said, "I don't know."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Isn't it weird he's the only lion that has a British accent? At least i think it's weird. Maybe one of his parents has an accent. Unfortunately, we won't know that. Because, Disney won't make a prequel. Someone should start a petition or something. Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters or locations. I only own Laini.**


	4. Long Search

_Morning_

Laini woke up before Scar. She knew that because she noticed his loud snoring. Laini nuzzled Scar's cheek and whispered, "Scar, are you awake?"

He replied by snoring loudly. It didn't take long for her fuse to short out. She climbed up on his back, walked over to his head, and pulled open his eyelid. "Are you awake?" She repeated. Scar woke up and groaned, "I am now."

She giggled and rolled off his back. Scar got up and stretched out. Laini got in front of him and asked, "What're we gonna do today?"

"**You** will stay in here and **I** will be right back." Scar informed. She got a little upset that she was staying in the den, but she thought it was best to stay. The last thing she wants to do is to get him mad, again. She nodded to him and he left the den.

* * *

Scar started walking away from the den. Now that he has a cub with him and no lionesses to do his behest, he needs to do the hunting himself. Unfortunately, he doesn't have _that_ much experience with hunting, so he had to follow where the lionesses were going. He, of course, followed in the shadows, just to be safe. They led him to the Grasslands, where a herd of zebra were just grazing absentmindedly. Of course, the zebras had a sentry out front. The hunting party was about 20 feet away from the herd, blending in perfectly with the brownish yellow grass. Scar knew he would stick out in the grass, due to his fur and mane color. In a blink of an eye, the lionesses started sprinting towards the zebras. At first, Scar thought he would run along with them, but he knew the lionesses would get suspicious. He'd just have to wait until they're done.

The zebras spotted out the party and took off running. Scar stalked the group off on the sidelines, just in case he loses the herd. Inside the herd, was a small baby foal, it only looked like a little over a month old. If only it fell to the back of the group, he could probably take it for himself. But, then he noticed the zebra was too short to be a foal, and then he noticed it wasn't even the right color. His pace quickened when he saw the discoloration. He feared the worst, but he didn't want to believe it. Unfortunately, he was right. When the "zebra" weaved out from underneath an adult, it was Laini. She kept weaving in and out from the herd. He couldn't just get her; he'd just make it worse. On cue, one of lionesses was able to get into the herd and attacked a zebra. The herd started scattering. It was all in a panic. He couldn't spot out Laini. Scar shouted, "Laini! Where are you!?"

He heard a loud scream, but it didn't sound like it came from a cub. It didn't matter, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the fray. There was a bunch of dust in the air and all the zebras were dispersed. It reminded him of the…stampede. He hoped this wasn't someone's idea of a cruel joke, especially if he wasn't the one who started it. Scar ran around in the herd and tried to find Laini. He called, "Lai-"

A zebra kicked him the jaw before he could finish. Scar literally got kicked out of the quarrel; he skidded across the ground, and stopped when he unfortunately hit his head on a rock. Scar slowly got up. His vision was terribly blurred and he knew he will pass out soon. Weakly, he called, "Laini."

Again, there wasn't an answer. Once again, Scar passed out. Someone's bound to find Laini. They couldn't have just left her there to die. Well, considering, if she's dead or not.

* * *

Scar woke up in his den. He figured that he wasn't in bad shape to be put into the sick den. A loud ringing caused his head to throb. He didn't care; all he cared about was finding Laini. Scar got up and started walking out his den. It was already dark out. He looked around to see is anyone was out to check on him. Luckily, there wasn't anyone out. He followed the faint scent of blood from the zebras and began following the trail. The trail led him back to the Grasslands. There wasn't a soul in sight. He shouted, "**Laini! Where are you?**"

The only thing he heard was an echo. Laini's a smart cub; she knows how to get out of situations. Well, that's what he hoped. He shook his head in disbelief. He repeated, "**Laini!**"

He started sprinting off farther into the Grasslands. He wanted to search every inch of the land. If he could, he would search all of Africa. He doesn't care even if he comes across a corpse; he just wants to find Laini.

* * *

_Next Day_

Scar was still up and looking for Laini. He was completely exhausted, but he considered that as an obstacle, that he can easily cross. He said, "I know you're out here. I just need to hear your voice, a squeak, or a figure. I need something."

He couldn't believe he was searching for a cub, especially a cub that isn't his. Well, he did promise he would be a better lion. But, it's ridiculous that he's looking for a cub that's long gone. He sighed in defeat. Scar started heading back to Pride Rock. If she's not out in the Grasslands; she has to be somewhere in the Pridelands. At least somewhere he didn't check.

* * *

Scar already passed by the sick den and he didn't see anyone in there. You think someone who has killed before wouldn't really care for another's death, but it was different. Not only would the pride have his hide for this, but as much as he hates to admit it, he actually misses her. Scar was near his den when he heard a squeak. He ran over to the den and found Laini inside. Not to seem too excited, he asked, "Where were you?"

She answered, "I got here a few hours ago. It was after you left a certain area of the Grasslands."

Okay, the excitement went away fast. She had been in the Grasslands the whole time and she didn't even come to him! He growled, "You heard me calling you! Why didn't you come when I told you to?"

She put her head on the ground and looked away. "I thought you would get mad at me. I just thought I could help," She whimpered. Scar rolled his eyes at her. He saw a bruise on her side and her left leg all bloody, obviously due to an open wound. He sighed, "The good news is you're fine."

He laid down right next to her. Laini buried her face into Scar's shoulder and started crying. Scar asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I would die. I thought _you_ would die," Laini cried. A feeling of sadness hit Scar, which was a feeling he never usually got. He nuzzled her and said, "Well, we're both fine then."

She calmed down and smiled at him. Scar started licking her leg wound. She asked, "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Forget what happened?"

"You know the whole hunting accident." She reminded him. Scar chuckled, "No, sweetie, it's an expression."

"Oh! What's an expression?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, i really didn't know what to do for the next chapter. Scar's starting to show more father traits. But, he hasn't changed completely yet. I don't know, but i think this chapter's kind of rushed. I'm not sure. What do you think? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TLK thingies. I only own Laini.**


End file.
